Forever
by Shoogalooga
Summary: Post CP. Jem/Tessa. I don't want to give anything away. Tessa realizes her forever isn't as long as she thought it would be. ONESHOT!


So, Yeah. Here I am again. One shot for Jem/Tessa. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Tessa woke to see Jem staring at her, smiling. She blinked a few times then grinned shyly. With his nimble fingers, he gently brushed her hair back from her face. "I'll love you forever," he murmured softly.<p>

"As will I, my darling," Tessa said with a smile.

They both jumped slightly as they heard a knock on the door. "Master Jem? Miss Tessa? Are you coming down for breakfast?" they heard Sophie ask.

"We'll be down in a moment," Jem said with a chuckle. He stretched as he sat up and made his way across the room to change out of his nightclothes. Tessa followed a moment later and Jem helped her into her dress. They made their way to the dining room together, her arm in his. Sophie had already set them each a place next to each other at the table. Jem helped her into her chair and then sat down.

"Good morning Tessa, Jem," Charlotte said. Jem nodded in her direction with a smile as he poured himself some tea. Tessa couldn't help but stare at Jem. It was more than she'd seen him smile in a long time. He just looked so happy all the time. She felt someone looking at her and when she glanced up, she saw it was Will. He looked happy as well, Not quite as happy as Jem, but happy nonetheless.

They ate breakfast and chatted away until Henry escorted Charlotte out of the room, her pregnant belly getting larger each day. After that, everyone went out to do their own things for the day. Jem turned to look at Tessa. "Would you care for a walk?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

"I'd love it," she said, sliding her arm into his. They walked through the streets of London and made their way to Blackfriars Bridge. Tessa leaned against the edge and looked out over the Thames. "Isn't it a lovely day?"

"It is. I'm glad to see that you finally like it here."

She looked at him. "More and more every day." He leaned down and placed a kiss upon her cheek. Tessa could feel the blood rising to her face. They continued their walk around as Jem showed her more and more of her new hometown. After a while, Tessa grew tired.

When they entered the Institute they saw Will walking down the stairs. Jem was about to say something to him, but first, a horrid cough ran through him, shaking him so thoroughly that he was brought to his knees. Will rushed down the stairs and kneeled next to him. "Jem?" He didn't respond other than to cough even harder. Will put Jem's arm over his shoulder and helped him quickly up the stairs to his room. Tessa, bewildered, ran after them.

The door to Jem's room was open and she could see Jem lying on the bed and though she couldn't see him, she could hear Will moving things around, most likely looking for the _yin fen_. She walked in and closed the door behind herself. Will had just found the silver box that held Jem's 'medicine,' but when he opened it, he gasped. "What is it?" Tessa asked him. Wordlessly, he turned around and showed the box. It was empty.

Will put down the box and went over to Jem's side. "Why didn't you tell me that you had run out? I would have gotten you more," he told him gently.

"I was feeling better. I hadn't used any in so long. I've been out for over a week," Jem panted, as if he couldn't catch his breath. Will knelt down and laid his head against the bed, defeated. Tessa just stood by the door, not quite understanding. "Tessa?" Jem asked.

"Yes," she responded as she made her way over to the bed. Will moved out of the way so that she could get closer. He moved into the shadows, but Tessa could tell that he was still watching both of them intently. She could see the sheen of sweat of Jem's forehead and the labored breaths he was taking. She grabbed his hand that was on top of the blanket and held it tightly in her own.

"Tess, you know what this means. I'm dying. There's nothing that can save me tonight."

"No," Tessa said in disbelief. "Jem, no. You have to be okay. You…you can't." She could feel him gently squeeze her hand.

"I know you'll be alright here. William?" Will moved out of the shadows so that Jem could see him. Tessa saw a tear on his cheek. "You'll take care of her, right? You'll make sure she's okay when I'm gone?" Will's breath hitched, but he nodded once and moved back against the wall again. "See? You'll be fine." He covered his mouth with his free hand as he coughed again and when he pulled it away, it was spattered with blood. Jem didn't even look at it.

"No, Jem, I don't want him to take care of me." Jem looked at her in confusion. "I want you to be with me. I want you, Jem." He was about to say something, but then he squeezed her hand even tighter as his back arched off the bed and he took another labored breath. He fell back onto the bed, but his eyes were closed. Tessa looked up at Will, but he hadn't reacted. He just looked back sadly. Suddenly, Jem opened his eyes again and cried out, "_Jiù jiù w__ǒ__!_" He seemed to be in agony.

"Jem, please stay with me," Tessa sobbed. She hadn't even realized that she was crying, but now it was quite obvious. Jem came out of whatever trance he was and focused on her. His eyes were almost completely black.

"Tess," he whispered. Tessa leaned in closer so that she could hear him. "Tess, I'll love you forever." It didn't have the same sentiment as when he had said it earlier that day.

"No," she whispered. "No, no, no, no, no!" She started sobbing harder. "Jem!" she cried. "Please, God, no." She watched as he closed his eyes slowly. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could. "Jem! I love you! Please don't leave me." He opened his eyes for a moment more.

"_W__ǒ__ ài n__ǐ_," he told her one more time before he closed his eyes and she felt his hand go limp in hers.

After that, everything was a blur for Tessa. She knew that the she crying and yelling and that Will had come to take her away from Jem's bedside, but that she yelled even more at him until he moved away again. After a while, Tessa finally stood up and walked out of Jem's room. She left the Institute and made her way back to Blackfriars Bridge. She stood where she had only hours before with Jem. She felt like she should cry, but she had already cried all of her tears.

Once again, Tessa felt alone in a city that she didn't know. Without Jem, London just wasn't the same. She couldn't see any good in it. Tessa sobbed quietly as she realized that her forever hadn't lasted as long as she thought it would.

* * *

><p>Review! Reviews are good:D<p> 


End file.
